


Hush Boy

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Doppleganger AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Gerard looked at him wide eyed.“Uh….last night I went into New York to see Melanie and came home to find you here stinking like a bar and totally naked in the bed.”





	Hush Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).



> Gift for RedRomRomance  
> sometimes my lovely little Noodle gives my prompts...sometimes I question wtf is with these prompts...but you bet your ass I'm gonna write it anyways

 

Mikey groaned as he collapsed face first onto his bed in the little basement “apartment” of his parent’s house. It used to just be a bedroom and a bathroom but when his brother moved out and he got old enough his dad sealed up the door up into the house and put in a shitty little makeshift kitchen in the corner. They started making him use the side door from the driveway down into the basement and demanded that he pay rent. He really just needed a nap right now, or a drink...or both. 

 

The customers that came into the little restaurant he worked at were beyond ridiculous. The cook was an entitled homophobic bitch. His feet killed and his back felt like he’d aged about 60 years in the last 9 hours because unlike said stupid cook he didn’t get breaks and couldn’t sit down or go out for a smoke. He hadn’t even eaten. He also absolutely despised the shitty country station constantly playing. They got a classic rock station but it only ever played crap classic rock which was blasphemy and just pissed Mikey off even more. All he knew was if he had to listen to Jason Aldean being sappy and sentimental about flying over farm country one more goddamn time he would personally go to one of those farms so he could shove an unshucked ear of corn he picked on site so far up Aldean’s ass he’d be singing Ava Maria’s soprano line for the rest of his life. And no, Mikey did not need anger management. 

 

He heard a knock on his door and grumbled as he pushed himself up off the bed to answer it. His uniform looked like shit but he didn’t give an aerial rodent’s behind. He opened the door and his eyes went wide as he saw a smiling Gerard. 

 

“Gee!” 

 

Mikey’s scowl faded and a crooked happy smile lit up his face as he threw his arms around his neck and hugged him. Gerard chuckled and hugged him back, holding Mikey’s scrawny frame and sighing at how skinny he’d gotten. 

 

“Missed you too, Mikes.” 

 

Mikey didn’t want to let go at all and Gerard seemed to understand this. He didn’t try to make him at all, he just walked forward a bit so they were inside and closed the door just as Mikey’s little shelter-rescued cat, Bunny, came running out to see what was going on. Gerard shooed her away and Mikey finally let go of Gerard to look up at him. His big brother had always been so pretty and seeing him again was nice. He was the one decent person Mikey’s life and he was sweet. Not always but normally he was fairly kind and sweet. Everything about him looked soft and huggable and friendly. That could just be Mikey’s opinion but he was pretty sure it was true. Mikey loved him and when he’d moved to LA for school and stuff it was a kick to the gut for Mikey. Gerard was his best friend as well as being his brother. 

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“Am I not allowed to visit you?” 

 

“Of course you can.” 

 

“Well, I came back to visit for a bit, if you’re ok with me crashing on your couch for a week?” 

 

Gerard smiled warmly at Mikey, who’s heart skipped a beat. He was so fucked and he knew it. Mikey was hopelessly in love with Gerard, and not just the way brothers should love each other. He’d known it for years but that smile that he only smiled for Mikey just made it so plainly obvious to Mikey. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard stretched out on Mikey’s ratty little couch, Bunny had taken up residence on the back of the couch just within his reach to pet her, but it was too short and there was a spring poking him in a few places. Mikey came out of the bathroom in a worn old band shirt, one of Gerard’s old shirts he realized and chuckled, and boxers. He was even freshly showered and his hair was a mess. Gerard couldn’t help the smile on his face. Mikey was pretty in a sharp angles and soft honeyed colours kind of way. Gerard would love to sit him down and paint him. 

 

“And just when did you steal my Misfits tshirt?” 

 

Mikey stopped, looking at Gerard and then down at the shirt, blushing just enough to be cute. 

 

“Ummmm...think you left it here so it just got mixed in with my stuff. Do you want it back?” 

 

“Nah, you keep it.” 

 

Gerard smiled and shifted on the couch, trying to get comfy and failing monumentally. Mikey noticed and frowned. He thought for a minute and sighed quietly. 

 

“Gee, you really don’t fit on that couch. My bed is Queen sized, you can come share with me as long as you promise not to kick me like when we were kids and keep your goddamn cold feet to yourself.” 

 

Gerard chuckled and nodded gratefully, getting up off the couch as Mikey crawled onto one side of the bed, dragging what must have been his favourite pillow over with him. Gerard crawled onto the other side and stretched right out, humming happily as his back cracked satisfyingly. 

 

“Night, Mikes.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey woke up with his back pressed right up against someone with their arms tight around him. His brain was a little foggy before coffee but he didn’t want to move, it felt nice and safe cuddled up like this. It was definitely a guy, he realized, if the obvious morning wood pressed up against his ass was anything to go by. It took him about three minutes before he remembered he’d been sharing the bed with Gerard. His eyes flew open wide, he carefully wormed his way out of his hold and looked back at Gerard as he sat up. He was still asleep, and smiling a little. His chest rose and fell gently as he snored softly. He was so pretty it made Mikey’s chest ache. So peaceful that Mikey didn’t want to wake him up. He got up to put the coffee on. He puttered around the little kitchen space and then stood to wait. As the pot finished brewing Mikey heard movement and looked back to see Gerard sitting up with his legs over the side of the bed, his eyes not all the way open yet but he sniffed at the air. Mikey knew it was the smell of coffee that’d woke him. Mikey also noticed the morning wood that still hadn’t gone away. He turned back to make Gerard a coffee. He heard a nearly inaudible gasp and then the bathroom door closing. 

 

Few minutes later Gerard came paddling back out, yawning and stretching in the most adorable way. The yawn got cut off by a little squeak and Gerard hummed happily as Mikey gave him his coffee and he took a sip. Mikey chuckled at the little moan that slipped past Gerard’s lips. 

 

“Just the way I like it, thanks Mikey.” 

 

“No problem, Gee.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey walked into work and sighed in relief upon seeing Ray in the kitchen again, at least it wasn’t Sherry again. Ray looked at Mikey as he walked in and shook his head. There wasn’t any customers but neither of them said anything till Melanie left after she finished counting her till out. Ray came out as Mikey was getting set up. 

 

“You look like a mess. He’s only here for a couple more days. Will you just fucking tell him already? Geez.” 

 

“No! Are you fucking insane? He’d freak and never talk to me again.” 

 

“At least then you wouldn’t come to work with a plainly obvious boner and a ton of frustration.” 

 

Mikey’s eyes went wide and he looked down to see Ray was sort of right and definitely laughing at him. 

 

“I hate you sometimes, and it’s not that fucking obvious if you’re not looking for it.” 

 

“No, you don’t. Man up and tell him or I will.” 

 

“You wouldn’t.” 

 

Mikey panicked a little and Ray grinned. 

 

“No, maybe not but you should. Who knows, maybe he’s the same.” 

 

Mikey stuck his tongue out at him indignantly. 

 

“Now go lock that door and I’ll give you a hand with that before any customers come in here and get offended.” 

 

Mikey nodded and ran to lock the door before Ray dragged him to the bathroom and pinned him against the wall and kissed him hard as he undid Mikey’s slacks. 

 

“Fuck…”

 

Mikey moaned as Ray started stroking him and leaving a light hickey on his neck, far enough down that his uniform shirt’s collar would hide it. This was not the first time they’d done this this week. Mikey felt like an asshole at first but Ray said he wasn’t bothered. He’d rather have no strings attached. Mikey still kind of felt bad that it wasn’t Ray he was thinking about but Ray seemed to know and played into it. Mikey groaned and wrapped his arms around Ray’s neck as the older man picked him up and sat him on the counter by the sink. 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey had gotten home and Gerard wasn’t there. He sighed and changed out of his work clothes, headed for his favourite club. He ordered his usual and sat to drink it as he looked around at everyone on the dance floor. Nothing interesting was really going on. 

 

Three drinks and a couple of hours later Mikey was bored and thinking of just going home. He got up and headed to pay the bartender but hesitated as he saw Gerard. He looked so different in a black button down, black skinny jeans that hugged his ass and showed off his hips. A couple of buttons were undone at the top of the shirt but that didn’t show off much skin but it exposed his throat. Mikey noticed he was wearing heavy black eyeliner too and gods did he look hot. His hair looked wet with sweat and he was dancing in a way Mikey didn’t know he could even move. He noticed Mikey after a little while and motioned for him to come over with a little grin. Mikey raised an eyebrow but obeyed. Mikey couldn’t hear Gerard at all but he mouthed “dance with me” clear enough for Mikey to see it and pulled him close by his hips. There was just enough vodka in his system for Mikey to not even think anything of the way Gerard was dancing with him, almost grinding against him. It felt good and maybe he’d been wrong about how Gerard would react. He let his body moved with his, putting his arms over his shoulders. They were so close that he could feel Gerard getting hard and he knew he could too. This was confirmed when he grinded up against Mikey a little harder and gave him a look. Mikey couldn’t help the little moan that escaped him as he nodded and Gerard did it again before grabbing his hand and leading him over to the bar. They paid and waited for Gerard before he led him out to his shitty little car. Gerard grinned and pushed him up against the side, kissing him hard and pushing his knee between Mikey’s legs. He gripped Mikey’s hips and pushed, rutting against him and giving Mikey some friction that made him gasp and moan loudly. Gerard grinned and did it again. 

 

“Fuck...please…” 

 

Mikey moaned and tilted his head back. Gerard chuckled and it sounded off but Mikey blamed the alcohol. Gerard fished the keys out of Mikey’s pocket and held them up. Mikey nodded and they got in the car to go home. 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey woke up alone in his bed. He smiled and stretch as he started remembering last night. 

 

_ “Ahhhhh….fuck….”  _

 

_ He moaned as Gerard fucked into him hard. He had Mikey on his hands and knees on the bed. He was hitting exactly the right place and Mikey was so close.  _

 

_ “Oh gods…”  _

 

_ He didn’t recognize the moans from behind him. Gerard’s voice sounded so strange but Mikey just kept brushing it off, it was the alcohol or something. It wasn’t like he’d heard Gerard’s sex voice before.  _

 

He smiled happily and looked over at Gerard sitting on the couch with sketchbook. Mikey got up and crawled up beside Gerard, kissing his cheek and then claiming his mouth when he turned his head to look at Mikey. Gerard squeaked in surprise but didn’t really fight the kiss. For about a minute he didn’t anyways, then he pushed Mikey back a bit.  

 

“Woah, Mikes, no. What the fuck. I...I can’t. You’re my brother.” 

 

Mikey raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“You didn’t seem to mind that I was your brother last night. Gee, I can’t even tell you how long I’ve wanted that. I love you and I was so scared you would hate me for it.” 

 

Gerard looked at him wide eyed. 

 

“Uh….last night I went into New York to see Melanie and came home to find you here stinking like a bar and totally naked in the bed.” 

 

“What? No, I found you at the club. We danced and then came and...what the fuck, Gee, this isn’t funny and my ass is just sore enough I can tell you it wasn’t a dream.” 

 

Gerard furrowed his brow and looked at Mikey, who was still very naked. 

 

“It wasn’t me, Mikey...you...wait...you wanted me to…” 

 

Mikey frowned and watched him work out what Mikey had said. 

 

“You...you love me? Like….?” 

 

Mikey nodded and Gerard looked like he’d just heard the best thing in his life. He hesitated before setting aside his sketchbook and moving to face Mikey. He looked so uncertain but Mikey kissed him gently and chastely, encouraging him. Gerard responded quickly moving closer and deepening the kiss, taking control. It felt so different this time but actually better. It was slower but way more intense. Gerard moved to bite and suck at Mikey’s throat. He moaned and tugged at Gerard clothes till he got him undressed. Gerard pushed Mikey down onto his back, kissing any and all exposed skin he could get his mouth on. He got up for a minute to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Mikey got off the couch and moved to the bed before Gerard could turn back to look at him. Gerard grinned and crawled over him, kissing him again. He slipped his arms up around Gerard’s neck, pushing against him and licking at his bottom lip. Gerard opened his mouth with a quiet moan and deepened the kiss, pushing Mikey down against the mattress. Mikey shifted his hips against Gerard and moaned at the friction. 

 

“Fuck…” 

 

Gerard groaned and shut his eyes for a minute, before stopping and looking at Mikey.

 

“You sure about this, Mikes? You want this?”

 

“Yes,” 

 

Mikey nodded and kissed Gerard. 

 

“I made up my mind already. I’m yours. Do you want this?” 

 

“I’ve loved this for years. Yes, I want this. I just don’t want to ruin things between us and lose you.” 

 

Mikey shook his head. 

 

“You’re not going to lose me, not ever...yours.” 

 

He said it like a vow and Gerard leaned down to kiss him again. 

 

“Mine…” 

 

Mikey moaned at the sound of the word coming odd Gerard’s tongue. 

 

“Take what’s yours then.”

 

Mikey grinned and pulled at his shoulders, Gerard grabbed the bottle of lube again, putting some on his fingers to tease at Mikey’s entrance. He pushed a finger in and Mikey groaned a little at the feeling. Gerard kissed him and worked slowly, adding another finger to stretch him. He took his time till he was sure Mikey was ready before he positioned himself between Mikey’s legs and started to push in. Mikey gasped a little and Gerard stopped, he went slower letting Mikey adjust.

 

“You ok, Mikes?” 

 

Mikey nodded and relaxed. 

 

“Bit...bigger…holy fuck...”

 

Gerard grinned a little and leaned down to kiss him. So he was bigger than his imposter, he couldn’t complain about that he supposed. Mikey started to shift a little, making an impatient little noise trying to urge Gerard to move so he did. He thrusted into Mikey slow and hard, leaning down to kiss him as he did. Every breathy little moan like music to Gerard’s ears. 

 

“Gee...harder...p-please...ah-mmm...please.” 

 

Gerard groaned and nodded, picking up his pace and fucking into him harder till they were both panting and moaning together. Gerard knew he was close and he buried his face against Mikey’s neck, reaching between them to stroke Mikey to his climax first. Mikey arched his back as he came and clung to Gerard. He cried out as Mikey tightened around him and came hard. He waited till the world stopped spinning and looked down at Mikey’s blissed out and happy face. He chuckled and kissed his face gently before pulling out and laying down beside Mikey, pulling him to his chest so the pair of them could cuddle together. It was different but felt nice. 

 

“I love you, Mikes.” 

 

He kissed Mikey’s cheek. 

 

“I love you too, Gee. Always have.” 

 

~~~~~

 

“Gee…...when are you going home? You said you’d be here for a week but it’s been nearly a month now…” 

 

Gerard looked up from his sketchbook. 

 

“What you want to get rid of me? I thought you enjoyed having your boyfriend around.” 

 

He offered cute little smile and Mikey rolled his eyes. 

 

“Of course I enjoy having you here...but you’ve got school...and on the other side of the country I might add.” 

 

“Well...actually I was trying to figure out how to ask you to come with me…”

 

Mikey looked at Gerard wide eyed in surprise. 

 

“Gee…”

 

“No, listen...you hate it here, you hate your job and our shitty parents. I have an apartment and there’s a cute little cafe you could apply at around the corner. No one there knows you...I could take you out on dates and shit like a proper boyfriend is supposed to. You coming home to LA with me would eliminate pretty much every problem we have here in Jersey.” 

 

Gerard looked at Mikey and waited for him to piece it all together. Mikey looked back at him and a small smile started to form on his lips. He nodded and crawled into Gerard’s lap, hugging him tightly and humming happily. 

 

“How about we go out tonight, to that bar you like, one last time before we leave? We can have everything ready and be gone by the end of the week.” 

 

Gerard offered and Mikey smiled even bigger, kissing his cheek and getting up to get dressed. 

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard didn’t think the club was all that bad, better than some he’d seen in LA. They only had a couple drinks, but they did dance together. Mikey laughed about it and said Gerard’s look alike had better dance skills. 

 

“Well I had to compromise on something, I can’t be better than him in every way.” 

 

Gerard chuckled and shook his head. He wasn’t bad at dancing but he wasn’t great either and he knew that. Really all you had to do was move to the rhythm. It took him a second to realize Mikey had stopped moving and was staring. 

 

“What’s the matter?” 

 

“That’s him...by the bar...that’s the guy…”

 

Gerard furrowed his brows and looked where Mikey was looking. Sure enough the guy look almost exactly like Gerard. It was disorienting to say the least, to see his doppleganger sitting there. It irritated him slightly that this was the man that’d fucked his brother but at the same time how could he really be mad when it was this man that’d brought them together by tearing down the barrier. Gerard slipped his hand into Mikey’s and nodded in the direction of the bar. Mikey nodded and let Gerard lead him over. Gerard took a deep breath before tapping on the man’s shoulder. He turned around and looked startled at the sight of Gerard but upon seeing Mikey he smiled and nodded. 

 

“So you must be the one called Gee then. I wondered if he’d finally just ask whoever it was out.” 

 

The man said and Gerard looked at Mikey like he was going to slap him. The man had the thickest Scottish accent Gerard had ever heard. 

 

“Oh no, don’t fuss at him, I didn’t speak that whole night. He mistook me for you immediately and I went with it. I can see why he confused us though.” 

 

The man chuckled. Gerard looked him up and down, he was a darker and far more sexy looking version of Gerard and he couldn’t blame Mikey for sleeping with him that night. Gerard shook his head and offered his hand. The man accepted it. 

 

“Gerard. Thanks for helping us figure out our shit and end up together.” 

 

“Jamie, and no problem, you’re cute and you guys make a cute couple. Let me buy you guys a round of drinks.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey looked around Gerard’s apartment and laughed. This looked like a place Gerard would live in. It was cozy and cute. He kind of liked it. He set down his bags and smiled. This was his home now too. Gerard walked in behind him and chuckled at the look on Mikey’s face. 

 

“Welcome home.” 

 

Mikey turned towards him and kissed his cheek gently. 

 

“It’s a nice home.” 

 

Gerard hummed and nodded, kissing Mikey and pulling him close. 

 

“Yeah it is, you’ll like it here. How about I show you where you can put your stuff in the bedroom?” 

 

Mikey chuckled and nodded. 

 

“Are you sure that’s all you wanna do in the bedroom?” 

 

“No, but hush, you’re ruining the surprise.” 

 

Gerard chuckled and kissed him again before leading him towards the bedroom. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
